This invention relates to article display arrangements, and more particularly to article hanger rods for suspending a plurality of hook supported article hangers such, as for example, garment hangers.
It is common practice in clothing stores to display garments by hanging them on horizontally supported rods. The clothes are draped on hook supported garment hangers with the hooks suspended from the rods. Usually the garment rods extend between a pair of upright support members, with the garments suspended generally parallel to each other and perpendicular to the display rod.
As a result of this manner of display, customers are generally unable to view the individual garments without removing them from the rack or pushing adjacent garments together along the rod. Due to the number of garments placed on such display devices, the garments are subject to crushing and wrinkling when being viewed by a customer. Further, should a garment be removed from its hook-supported hanger, the hanger has a tendency to become entangled either in the adjacent garments or in the adjacent hangers.
Several examples may be found in the prior art of attempts to provide a garment display arrangement wherein uniform spacing of the garments may be maintained and the crushing or wrinkling of the garments may be avoided. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,618 to Nathan, entitled APPAREL HANGER SPACER, issued July 21, 1959 discloses an elongated shell-like member, having a semi-circular cross section and formed with a plurality of depressions. The depressions are longitudinally spaced and perpendicular to the center line of the shell-like member. The shell-like member is adapted to to be snapped down upon a clothes rod or pole with the protuberances or depressions extending upwardly. The hooks of the garment hangers are disposed within the depressions thereby evenly spacing the hangers. As is apparent, this arrangement requires a separate member to accomplish even spacing of the garments. Also, the garments will be maintained generally perpendicular to the clothes rod or pole. This latter feature impedes the ability of a customer or other person to view the garments on display since only the edges of the sleeve portions of the garments are readily visible.
Other prior art arrangements are known employing a spiral configuration to accomplish garment spacing. With these arrangements, since the spiral extends around the entire peripheral surface of the rod or pole, it is impossible to slide the garments along the pole should the need arise. Each garment hanger must be physically lifted from the rod and then placed in the desired position. It fails to provide the angular offset which displays the garments. It is also expensive.
A need therefore exists for a simple, easily manufactured garment display arrangement for supporting garment hangers whereby the problems heretofore experienced are substantially alleviated.